A Wedding Outrage
by BlackLavender12
Summary: naruto dan hinata, sepasang kekasih yang bahagia harus terpisah karena perjodohan berunsur bisnis. akhirnya hinata harus menikah dengan sasuke, pria tampan yang prilakunya sangat buruk. pernikahan mereka berjalan buruk karena tidak didasari cinta. namun suatu hari situasi berubah. hinata bertemu naruto kembali. lalu sasuke? apa pilihan yang akan diambil hinata? AYOO READ AJA!


Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : M o.O

Genre : Romance/Angst/Comfort

Pairing : SasuHina X NaruHina

Warning : Lemon, little bit rape XD, TYPO, alay, gaje, AU, OOC, pasaran dan warning lainnya. (semua yang jelek jelek deh pokoknya) -_-

Tidak untuk anak dibawah umur 17 tahun kebawah!

A Wedding Outrage ©ActiveLavender

Say no to plagiarism! J

("…") untung perbincangan

('…') untuk kalimat dalam hati *atau sesuatu yang hanya ada di benak dan dihati, maksudnya ga di ungkapin langsung gitu hihihihih (-_-)V, maaf ya authornya alay

Ini adalah fanfic pertama Author, dan rate-nya M? Biarlah. Gomen yo kalo buruk dan masih kaku…

Review or flame? Please :D

DLDR!

.

.

.

BRAAKKK (Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dengan keras)

"Kyaaaa" Hinata segera menutup kembali pakaiannya yang hamper terbuka itu.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku sekarang juga" Dengan nada datar tapi penuh dengan tekanan di setiap kata-katanya dan pandangan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"A-a-apa? Ta-tapi…." Kalimatnya masih menggantung saat tangan Sasuke menarik keras tangannya keluar kamar mereka.

"Sa-su-ke-kun tapi kan ki-kita…" Lagi-lagi ucapannya yang sarat akan ketakutan itu terputus saat Sasuke Menutup pintu kamar –yang dibilang miliknya– dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menyakitkan di telinga HInata.

TOK TOK TOK

Hinata mencoba untuk masuk kembali kekamar itu untuk mengambil pakaiannnya yang masih ada dilemari Sasuke, suaminya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Hn, ada apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan mu."

"T-ti-dak, Sasuke-kun aku hanya i-ingin mengambil pakaian ku yang ada didalam" Jawab Hinata yang berusaha tegar namun tetap terdengar rapuh dari nada bicaranya itu.

"Cepat ambilah"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat –malah bisa dibilang– paling bahagia di Konohagakure. Namun semuanya berubah terbalik ketika perusahaan Hyuga Hiashi, Ayah Hinata, mulai bangkrut.

Hyuga Hiashi mencari seribu cara agar perusahaan besarnya yang berpengaruh di Konohagakure tidak benar-benar bangkrut. Alhasil dia mencoba menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Group yang merupakan perusahaan yang sangat besar dan paling berpengaruh di Konohagakure dan di Tokyo.

Bukan tanpa syarat Uchiha Group menerima jalinan kerja sama dari Hyuga Corp yang hampir bangkrut itu. Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal sangat licik seantero jagad, meminta Hiashi untuk mau menikahi anaknya dengan anak sang Fugaku.

Hiashi berfikir 1001 kali untuk itu, karena anaknya yang sangat cantik dan berbudi luhur akan disandingkan dengan anak Fugaku yang sangat tampan dan perfect fisiknya namun memiliki prilaku yang jauh dari wajahnya.

Namun tak banyak yang dapat Hiashi lakukan selain menerima persyaratan itu. Karena baginya perusahaan adalah segala-galanya.

Hinata dan Sasuke akan dinikahkan secepatnya. Dengan perbedaan umur 3 tahun, dan perbedaan prilaku 180˚.

Hinata sangat sedih mendengar berita ini begitu pula Naruto, kekasihnya. Mereka terpaksa harus terpisah dengan perjodohan ini. Segalanya telah Naruto lakukan demi membatalkan pernikahan Hinata sang tambatan hati, namun naas semuanya berakahir sia-sia.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto pun memutuskan meninggalkan Hinata dan Konohagakure beserta kenangan kenangan indah mereka. Naruto tidak sanggup bila harus menyaksikan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya harus bersanding dengan lelaki –ber*ngsek– bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya sejak dulu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi pernikahaan –yang dia anggap konyol– sebagai hal yang penting. Karena ia tahu Hinata adalah perempuan lemah yang dapat ia atasi. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahhui bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari –si kuning bodoh– Naruto. Sasuke pun berfikir untuk melampiaskan dendamnya selama ini –pada Hinata– sang calon istri.

Besok adalah hari yang dinanti nanti oleh para pasangan kekasih yang mengkokohkan cinta mereka dengan janji suci. Tidak untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka sama sekali bukan pasangan kekasih bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu karena Sasuke yang sejak kecil tinggal di Tokyo.

Hinata POV.

_'apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami–sama?'_

Bantu aku Kami–

" silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi BEEP."

"BEEEP"

"Na-naruto-kun hiks mengapa kau tidak mau menjawab telfon ku dari kemarin? Sebentar lagi upacara hiks hiks pernikahan ku akan dimulai, hiks. Ma-maafkan aku hiks Naruto-kun. Tapi sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu mencintai mu"

_'Kami-sama mengapa ini harus terjadi? Aku harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk ku dan tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan'_

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun hiks hiks hiks"

End Of Hinata POV.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bersedih? Mari ku antar, upacara akan segera di mulai" sakura masuk kekamarnya yang tidak terkunci itu.

'Kasihan Hinata' batin sakura dalam hati, dia benar benar ingin membantu temannya. Namun apa boleh buat gadis bermata emerald itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai dengan khidmat. Hinata hanya dapat terus menerus menangis terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Di sisi lain Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan ekor matanya dan tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai– penuh teka teki.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata berangkat ke Tokyo untuk menjalankan kehidupan baru dengan suaminya –yang tidak ia cintai– sekarang.

Hinata terperangah saat memasuki Uchiha mantion yang terkenal akan kemewahannya, namun baru kali ini ia benar benar menginjakan kakinya langsung disini. Sesampainya ia di depan gerbang ia langsung disambut oleh Mikoto, Ibunda Sasuke dan Nenek Chiyo, pelayan setia keluarga sasuke.

"Ayo masuk Hinata, jangan sunngkan. Mantion ini sekarang menjadi milik Sasuke dan kau Hinata." Mikoto memang sangat baik dan ramah kepada siapa saja ini membuat Hinata senang tanpa sebab.

" i-i-iya Okasan"

"Ayo Sasuke ajak dia masuk, kau ini tidak romantis! sama seperti Otosan mu.."

"Hn? Aku tak mau." Sasuke masuk duluan kedalam tanpa mempedulikan Hinata dan ucapan ibunya.

"Ma-af ya Hinata, Sasuke memang begitu. Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya"

"Te-tentu Okasan"

"Chiyo Bachan antar Hinata kekamarnya."

"Baik Mikoto-Sama"

Nenek Chiyo pun membawa Hinata kekamarnya dan sedikit memberikan penjelasan tentang mantion mewah Uchiha kepada HInata.

Mantion ini terdiri dari 8 kamar tidur, 4 kamar pribadi, 2 kamar tamu, dan 2 kamar pembantu. Setiap kamar dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi di dalamnya. Dan yang ada di mantion itu hanya Sasuke, Hinata dan Nenek Chiyo. Sesampainya di depan kamar pribadi mereka –Sasuke Hinata– yang sangat mewah dan besar.

End of Flashback

Setelah Hinata mengemasi pakaiannya yang berada di kamar Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk menempati salah satu kamar pembantu di dekat dapur yang menurutnya nyaman dan tidak terlalu besar untuknya. Karena terlalu lelah hinata langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur.

"Huammmm" Hinata menguap kecil sembari menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang masih pegal-pegal

"Hinata-Sama apa yang anda lakukan disini? Mengapa anda tidak tidur dikamar anda? Lalu…."

"i-i-itu Chiyo-Bachan, ti-tidak apa-apa, kumohon jangan adukan ini pada Okasan atau pada siapapun hiks hiks hiks"

"i-iya Hinata-Sama, tetapi…"

"Oh aku tak apa apa Chiyo-Bachan, sungguh jadi jangan khawatirkan aku hiks" Jawab hinata yang masih sesenggukan.

"Baiklah Hinata-sama setelah anda mandi segeralah makan.."

"B-b-baik. Terimakasih Chiyo Bachan"

Hinata bergegas mandi dan menuju meja makan. Tunggu, ternyata disana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur, benar ia melangkah mundur. Hinata tidak siap untuk bertemu suaminya itu.

Setelah meja makan sepi, baru dia berani makan. Begitu dan begitu terus. Hinata selalu menghindari Sasuke kapanpundan dimanapun. Hingga pada suatu saat

BUUGGGGH.

"Kyaaa…maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak sengaja, Maaf" Kulitnya yang pucat makin bertambah pucat saja saat itu"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menganggapnya ada ia tidak menjawab Hinata, bahkan melihat kearahnya pun tidak. Sudah 1 tahun pernikaahan ini berjalan dan rutinitas terjadi seperti biasa. Sasuke selalu pulang malam dengan teman wanitanya yang tiap malam berbeda wujudnya. Dan Hinata yang sudah seperti bukan Nyonya dalam rumah itu, melainkan seperti anak Nenek Chiyo.

Hinata pun bosan dan lelah dengan semua yang di jalaninya selama ini, dia untuk pertama kalinya kelur dari sarangnya, Mantion Uchiha, ya Hinata baru pertama kali ini keluar rumah untuk sekedar berkeliling. Karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Hinata keluar dari rumah suaminya itu, dia pun lupa diri dan pergi semakin jauh dari Mention.

Hari pun semakin gelap dan Hinata kini mulai ketakutan karena tidak ingat jalan pulang sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya dia bermalam di salah satu emperan ruko yang telah tutup.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Sama, uhuk uhuk! " Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tua menghampiri Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari seperti ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"No-Nona Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya Sasuke-Sama, bagaimana ini?" Kalimat Nenek Chiyo menunjukan kekhaawtiran yang amat sangat .

"biar saja" Jawab Sasuke dingin, disusul seringaian –seperti senang– khas miliknya

"apa? Bagaimana kalau dia hilang? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Bagai…. " Kalimatnya menggantung saat melihat tatapan _Death Glare_ Tuannya itu.

"baiklah aku akan kembali kedapur." Tanpa diperintah Nenek Chiyo segera menghilang dari pandangan Tuannya itu.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang perlahan menerobos melewati celah celah fentilasi, membangunkan Hinata dari tidur lelepnya.

"huaaam..di-dimana ini?"

"kau sudah bangun Hinata? Bagaimana tidur mu semalam?"

Suara itu tak asing bagi Hinata namun dia sedikit lupa suara milik siapa itu khas dan… Naruto, iya suara itu adalah suara kekasih hati pujaannya. Mungkinkah ini masih didalam mimpi yang indah atau. "Hinata, kau baik?" Suara itu lagi dan kini wujudnya tampak, dan ini menyadarkan Hinata yang masih tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

Melihat Naruto-nya membuat semua beban yang selama ini dipikulnya serasa hilang dan lenyap. Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, berlari, menangis dan memeluk Naruto. "hiks hiks Na-naruto-kun apakah ini benar kau?" Tanya Hinata yang masih tak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya.

"tentu himeeee! Aku sangat rindu pada mu.." Pelukan Naruto yang erat bagaikan tak ingin lagi kehilangan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. "Bagaimana keadaan mu? Sasuke memperlakukan mu dengan baik atau..?" kalimatnya menggantung tak sanggup ia melanjutkannya.

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto setelah mendengar nama Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Hinata diam seribu bahasa. Naruto yang seakan mengerti mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mari kita makan, aku telah memasakan makanan kesukaan mu hime.."

"mengapa kau tak bisa ku hubungi sewaktu menjelang pernikahanku Naruto- kun?

"uhuk.. umm ano, aku….." Seakan ingin mati saja saat mengingat saat saat paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya itu. Bahkan sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata. "katakan lah, aku taka pa."

"saat itu aku pergi meninggalkan konoha dan pergi ke Kyoto, dan baru sebulan yang lalu aku kembali kesini, maafkan aku hime…"

_'tak tahukah kau saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan mu Naruto-kun? Tak apalah setidaknya aku dapat bersamanya lagi. Ta-ta-tapi..'_

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto sadar ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hinata dan sepertinya agak sedikit mengganggu. "ah tidak Naruto-kun"

"bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun ba-ba-baik-baik saja"

"Sasuke-kun? Oh iya kalian kan sudh menikah, bagaimana aku ini.."

"…"

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis huh?"

"hiks hiks maafkan aku, aku tidak apa"

"jangan berbohong pada ku hime, katakan lah jika tak mau juga tak apa." Naruto mengusap pundak Hinata yang masih sesenggukan itu. "pernikahan kami hiks hiks, berantakan hiks hiks"

"a-a-apa?"

"aku dan Sasuke benar benar tak pernah mencintai satu sama lain, dan kami tak sekamar dan dia belum menyentuhku Naruto-kun.."

"a-a-apa?" Narotu terbelalak akan ucapan Hinata yang sama sekali tak terduga itu. Situasi menjadi sepi bahkan mereka sekarang seperti dua insan yang tidak mengenal, bungkam seribu bahasa.

"dan aku masih mencintai mu Naruto-kun hiks…"

"hime.."

…TBC….TBC…...

Huft capeeeek ne, yossshhhhhh hasilnya ternyata flat dan alay. Gomen-neeeee kayaknya author selalu alay di chap awal yoo…. ~gak ada yang peduli hwahahahahah *dibacok readers karena gak jelas.

Yasudahlah, butuh koreksi ya dari readers, soooo review or flame neee! *semua readers gak peduli

Hehehehe kalo banyak yang minta apdet cepet saya akan apdet cepet kalo tak yaaa sebulan lagi lah~ maksudnya biar pada review gituuuuuuuuuuuu *dilempar daun pintu

Yosh yosh see yaaa in the next chap! Emang saya mau apdet? Enggggggggaaaaaa tauuuu *dibacok tapi ga mati- mati

JAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
